Need Somebody Like You
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "They manage to keep their hands to themselves during the drive home, but as soon as they step into the elevator in their building, all bets are off. Before she knows it her back is against the wall, her fiance's thigh is between her legs and his tongue is in her mouth." A 7X03 AU insert. Rated M. COMPLETE.


**NEED SOMEBODY LIKE YOU  
** **7X03 INSERT AU  
RATED M**

* * *

 _It's a miracle you need someone  
_ _You need someone too  
_ _Cuz I know that I need somebody  
_ _Need somebody like you_

 _Somebody Like You_ \- AM & Shawn Lee

* * *

The drive home from the precinct, brief as it is in the mid-day traffic, is torture. She'd had to bat his hands away from her ass in the elevator, but even when he'd rumbled a "Fine, I'll wait 'til home" and took a step away, she'd still felt the heat of his body beside her. And by the time they'd gotten to her car, she'd been tempted to pull him into a dark corner and have her way with him.

But she'd resisted. They haven't made love since before his disappearance, after all, and she wants it to at least happen in their bed. And, despite the incessant rap of his fingers against his thigh in the car and the bulge she can already see in his pants, she knows that he does too.

They manage to keep their hands to themselves during the drive home, but as soon as they step into the elevator in their building, all bets are off. Before she knows it her back is against the wall, her fiance's thigh is between her legs and his tongue is in her mouth.

He groans when she rolls her hips, desperate for friction, for relief from the pressure between her legs. She's been on edge all morning, since their foiled attempt to escape to the bedroom, and part of her knows that they should wait, at least until tonight when they won't have to potentially rush back to the precinct. But his shoulders are firm beneath her hands, the roll of his own hips insistent, and if they don't do this _now_ she might spontaneously combust.

Or, at the very least, ruin her pants.

She lets out a whimper when he steps away after a few blissful minutes, but through the lust fogging her brain she recognizes their hallway, the door as he unlocks it. She pushes him against it once they're inside, shutting it with the slam of his body, an echo of their first night together.

He grins, apparently recognizing the move, but her mouth is on his again, her fingers tugging his coat off his frame. "Impatient much?" he teases, jerking his hips away when she reaches for his belt.

She gives him what she hopes is her best glare, but he knows her too well, can tell that it has nothing behind it. She's too fucking horny and he knows it.

Although, judging by the moan that slips through his lips and the hardness under her palm when she cups him, he's just as worked up as she is.

Somehow they're still almost fully dressed when they stumble into the bedroom, his jacket abandoned in the entryway and his shirt half-unbuttoned, but otherwise mostly intact. He lets out an _oof_ when she pushes him onto the bed, and she follows, her thighs bracketing his hips and lips on his. Her tongue strokes against his for just a moment before she sits back up and strips off her own jacket.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," he says when he turns them over, almost a moan, his hips pressing hers into the mattress.

She grins and kisses him again, her tongue sweeping against his lips before pulling away. "You had amnesia for two months," she husks, eyes on his mouth. "I missed it more."

And dear God, did she miss it, the feel of his hardness against her center, his pulsing need evident even through multiple layers of clothes. His mouth, his hands, his oh-so-talented fingers and tongue, his cock, the wicked things he can do to her, his unrelentless desire to find new ways to make her fall apart. She's missed it desperately.

His hands sweep down her sides to cup her ass, and she gasps when he tugs her into him and rolls his hips. His hands slide under her shirt and she sits up, helps him take it off and fling it off the side of the bed. Her bra follows, and before she can kiss him again he inhales sharply through his nose, reaches out to brush the sides of her breasts.

"Kate," he breathes, his eyes wide with awe as his fingers explore the soft mounds, trip over the scar between them. "I've missed you."

She covers his hand with hers and dips her head, brushes a kiss across his knuckles before reaching for his shirt once again. "I've missed you too. I've also missed this." She chuckles when he jerks at her nails at the small of his back, but her chuckle turns into a moan when he pinches a nipple and twists, sharply. The pain goes straight to her core, and she can feel her arousal, knows that before she goes back to work she'll have to change her underwear, maybe even her slacks.

He pushes her back into the mattress, follows with his body, his head dipping to her chest. His thumb and forefinger continue to work at one nipple, and he captures the other in his teeth, scraping, sucking, laving it with his tongue. He knows just how to push her buttons, exactly what to do to get her to beg for relief.

"Rick," she pants, her fingers threading through his hair, "please."

He lifts his head and looks up at her, his gaze dark with arousal. "Please what?"

She tugs at his hair. "Take off your clothes and come up here."

"Hmm," he hums, his hand abandoning her breast to trail down her side and tug at her waistband. "In a minute."

"Oh my God," she moans seconds later, when he's slipped her pants off, graceful despite the obvious hurry in his motions. Her underwear is thrown somewhere behind him, but she doesn't care, only cares about the stroke of his tongue against her folds, the tip of his finger teasing her entrance. She won't last, not with him scraping her clit with his teeth in just the way she likes, with one thick finger slipping inside and curling just right.

One hum against her and she flying, riding the crest of the waves of her orgasm, one hand keeping him to her, the other gripping the pillow above her head. She manages to open her eyes when she feels him hover over her, his cock hard against her leg. He shifts and she opens for him, drops her knees to the bed, registers that he's naked just moments before he drives himself home.

"When did you- _oh!_ " she gasps when he thrusts, and he stills, his forehead resting against her shoulder.

He chuckles, a low sound against her skin. "You said you wanted me naked," he argues playfully with a nip at her clavicle.

She rolls her eyes, but when he moves his hips again, twists just in the slightest, she gasps again and curls her hands around his shoulders. "Again," she says, pleads, and she feels his lips against her skin before he lifts his head to look at her.

"I love you."

His words are so earnest, his voice cracking with emotion, and she manages to open her eyes to see him gazing down at her. She slows the insistent roll of her hips long enough to pour her love into the work of her mouth against his. "I love you too," she whispers, and the awe in his face, the shimmer in his eyes, is so naked and raw that she has to kiss him again.

He always looks at her like this, especially during sex, like he can't believe that she's with him, that she chose him, and it never gets old. She feels the same way, of course, wakes sometimes and has to stare at him, can't believe that she's marrying her favorite author.

A sudden shift of his hips and she's crying out again, her nails scoring his back when he tilts her hips up. He's even deeper at this angle, and his hands squeeze her ass in encouragement. Her hips lift almost of their own accord, her thrusts perfectly timed with his, and really she shouldn't be surprised that they've come back together so effortlessly.

She gasps when he presses a thumb to her clit, but she doesn't climax yet, manages to stop herself from falling apart again so soon. She unwinds her legs from around his hips and hooks one ankle around his thigh, and before he can react she flips them. He grunts in frustration when he slips out of her, but it's only a moment before she grips him, teases him with the slide of her thumb over his tip, and helps guide him inside her once again.

Her hips roll, and she grins, relishing the string of curses that roll out of his mouth with each rise and fall of her body, each clench of her muscles around him. She won't last now, not with his pelvis lifting, his fingers bruising her hips as he guides her.

Suddenly he sits up, and she lets out a cry at the change in angle when he bends his knees at her back. His arms tighten around her and he buries his face in her neck, his mouth open, tongue laving over her pulse. Her rhythm falters, and she drops one hand between them to tease her clit, her knuckles brushing over the top of his cock with every move of their hips.

"Kate-" he pants, his neck slick with sweat as she holds on for dear life. "I'm gonna-"

She grips his hair, desperate for something to hold onto, something to ground her as he sends her soaring yet again. She hears him curse, hips jerking once, twice more, feels him pulse inside of her, and then she's shuddering, rigid and boneless all at the same time, panting against his skin as she shatters around him.

She lets out a shaky exhale before leaning back, bracketing his face in her hands and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "That was-"

"Epic," he finishes with a smirk, and she can't stop a chuckle from escaping.

"Yeah, epic." She kisses him once more before climbing off of him, ignoring his whine of protest when they separate. She wants to cuddle, wants to curl up at his side and drift off to sleep with his heartbeat under her ear. But they're still in the middle of a case, and although it's stalled a little, she is waiting on some forensics. And she's still a little freaked out over what happened earlier, in the victim's apartment.

"Hey." His hand is at her jaw, slight pressure turning her face towards his, thumb moving in circles over her cheek.

She smiles and leans into his touch, turns her head to press a kiss against his wrist. "I think I need a shower," she says, then dips her head so she can gaze at him through her lashes. "Care to join me?"

He growls and lunges towards her when she climbs off the bed. It takes a little longer for them to get back to the precinct, and Ryan and Esposito both give them knowing looks when they return, but the pleasant ache between her legs and the sly glances she catches Rick giving her makes it worth it.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _A/N: Posted for fall 2017 Castle Pornado, although you have all probably noticed by now that my smut knows no schedule. As always, I'd love to know what you think, and thank you for reading! (Also, feel free to visit my Tumblr page for some mini-drabbles as well. I-prefer-west-side dot Tumblr dot com.)_


End file.
